ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Mayhem
Mayhem, also known as Friday Night Mayhem, is one of two main brand shows from DXX, they were the first original events to be bought to the company following its merge with WWE, which saw the fall of Raw and SmackDown in place for Mayhem and Massacre. Since then it has had a number of General Managers, Champions and feuds, making it one of the most successful shows around. Friday Night Mayhem promises a spectacular show week in and week out with high octane action and everything from the most technical of matches to out of control and brutal hardcore brawls! Through the dozens of episodes since the new "Friday Night Mayhem" took place it has gone through four GMs. Nabeel Nawaz, Wes, Randy Orton, and Carari Grey. It championships as of now is the Universe Title, the Millennium Title, the Trans-Continental Title and the Universe Tag Team Titles. Mayhem has heavy use of the color blue and minor use of the color green. At one time the show was built around the superstars of Rocco Ross and Josh Impact, and once Impact fell from grace and Ross became General Manager of Monday Night Massacre Nabeel Nawaz got the push to the main event scene along with four other superstars - DJ Hipp, Triple H, JBL, and Luke McQuillian. When Carari Grey took over the GM role it was Orton hogging the main event scene as some saw it, winning the DXX World Heavyweight Championship, but a month later a group of younger and new stars got their chance to be a part of the main event picture. DJ Hipp eventually won the title from Orton and now the likes of Hipp, Kenny Dykstra, FleX, Sadistic Dave and other stars are getting the chances they may never had gotten during past GM reigns. On 26 August 2008, Carari Grey resigned after backstage problems, found out after her absence from DXX Anniversary. It was later announced that former General Manager of Mayhem and Assistant General Manager of Massacre, Nabeel Nawaz would be taking over. Nawaz's new reign proved unpopular and ratings of Mayhem slowly dipped, storylines became less as did the matches to the point where it was on brink of axe, after Nabeel Nawaz stepped down following a meeting with the Board of Directors and Chairman, the search for a new General Manager to revive the show began. At Genocide it was revealed that former DXX Rated trainer, Lord Lucas Mitchell had been in discussions with McMahon and the two had came to an agreement that Mitchell would now be running the show, after a fall out with DXX Board of Directors, Chief of the B.O.D. announced his own son, Dustin Carter, would fill Mitchell's shoes. Champions The current Mayhem Champions are as follows: DXX Universe Champion: Dustin Carter DXX Trans-Continental Champion: Kevin Kompiler DXX Magnum Champion: Magnus Bulla 22:13 DXX Universe Tag Team Champions: Team Camaro (Kenny Wallace and Ted DiBiase Jr.) DXX Millennium Champion: 'Kevin Kompiler 'DXX Intercontinental Champion: 'Khwame Myles 'DXX Womens Champion: Raisha Saeed ' Mayhem Staff ' *Dustin Carter - Directing Administrator of Mayhem, also wrestles due to holding the DXX Universe Championship (2009-current) *Mr. McMahon -''DXX Chairman, occasional wrestler (2006-current)'' *Samuel Evers - Play-By-Play Commentator '''(2008-current) *Nathan Black - Color Commentator (2008-current) *Bryce Muchnic - Head of Brand Relations, Play-By-Play Commentator (2009-current) *Robert Bordeaux - Ring Announcer (2008-current) *Victor Hasianata - Backstage Interviewer (2008-current) *Shantelle Carter -''Backstage Interviewer'' (2008-current) *Goose Mahoney - Referee, also appears on DXX Rated (2008-current) *Danny Jeremiah - Assistant General Manager (2008-current) *Leila Darcie - Divas Director of DXX (2009-present)